


Rivendell：Become Elf

by Coins



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M, Masturbation, Robot Feels
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coins/pseuds/Coins
Summary: Engineer Elrond saved an broken Android who was lost memory, the only thing they know is his name, Glorfindel.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Glorfindel, Elrond Peredhel/Lindir





	Rivendell：Become Elf

一个模糊的人影在他的面前，他听不清楚，只能看到他在念念有词着。

“这里...毁....新...？”

然后他失去了现在所有的感官。

但再次听到的声音是清楚的。  
“为什么他是这个样子的？”  
“我不知道。”  
“他能看得见吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
两个脚步声走开了，他的身边又陷入了沉寂。

“怎么样？看得见我吗？”

一个黑发的精灵，脖子上挂着护目镜，戴着皮手套，在他面前挥动手臂。

点头。

“你的名字是格洛芬德尔，对吗？”

摇头。

“虽然我已经尽力恢复你的储存卡，看来并没有什么用...”  
黑发的精灵用电笔触碰他暴露在外面的面板，然后接通了电源。他感到自己可以活动了，传感器也有所运转。  
“现在你可以活动了吗？”  
他试着转动手臂，除了有些僵硬，还是能够根据他的需求移动的。  
“谢谢。”  
这个黑发精灵对他说谢谢，这很奇怪。  
“你为什么要谢谢我？我并没有做什么值得你道谢的事情。”  
黑发精灵只是笑笑，没有回答。  
这个时候他听到了熟悉的声音，他看过去，是两个黑发的精灵走过来，他们的手里拿着托盘，上面放了水壶和食物。  
“领主，您的用餐时间到了。”  
“谢谢，林迪尔，埃瑞斯特，把东西放在那边就好，你们忙你们的吧。”  
两个黑发的精灵放下东西，鞠了一躬，顺从地离开了。  
他看着这个房间，靠墙摆了一排高大的杂物架，上面放着很多电线、各种零件整齐的编号好了放在盒子里。他转动头部，发现坐在一个工作台上，手脚都被接通了数据线，连在一台电脑上面。他的本来的皮肤没有了，只看得见骨架，电线和电路板。  
“那两个精灵，他们是你的仆人吗？”  
“可以这么说，不过他们不是精灵。”  
黑发精灵头也不抬，在鼓捣着他手里的零件。  
“我为什么会在这里？”  
没有了记忆卡，除了基础功能，其他一切都是空白。  
“我在森林里发现了你，从外表推断你被放置在那里很久了。”  
“你在修复我吗？”  
“是的。”  
“谢谢。”  
“不用谢。”  
黑发精灵抬起头来对他笑笑，对一个机械微笑是一件奇怪而没有必要的事情。

他的内置时钟告诉他已经过了五个小时了，黑发的精灵并没有动那些饮料和食物，而是在他面前不断地调试。他看着精灵认真的模样，不受任何外界影响。  
然后，随着敲门声，那两个不是精灵的仆人又进来了，他们手里拿着新的食物和水。这次他们没有介绍，只是把托盘放在午时送来的食物边上。但他们也没有走，而且围了过来。他们棕色或灰色的眼睛看着他。  
“他为什么没有皮肤？”  
他以为又是仆人之间的对话，但是黑发精灵回答了这个问题:“他被火烧坏了。”  
“头发也被烧坏了吗？”  
“是的，我从边上的痕迹判断他曾经是金色的头发。”  
“那太可惜了。”  
仆人之一评价道，依然看着他。  
“为什么可惜？”他问。  
“因为美丽的事物被烧坏了。”那个仆人看着另外的仆人，二人都点头，然后回到原本的位置。  
这样，他们看起来确实不像是精灵。  
“你们是谁？”  
“我是埃瑞斯特。”左边的那个说，他的眼睛带些蓝灰。  
“我是林迪尔。”右边的，稍微矮一些，而且是棕色的眼睛，头发也带点棕色。  
“你们都是仿生精灵吗？”  
“是的，和你一样。”  
“那他是谁？”  
“他是我们的主人，埃尔隆德大人。”埃瑞斯特说。  
“也是朋友。”埃尔隆德说，他看着三个仿生人，笑着，“埃瑞斯特是我的管家，而林迪尔是我的私人秘书。你叫格洛芬德尔，在你的手臂骨骼上刻着。”  
他低头，确实在黑色的骨骼上有着陷下去的字迹。  
“他会有皮肤和头发吗？”林迪尔问。  
“我想是的，你愿意有皮肤和头发吗？格洛芬德尔？”  
他点头，是的，他想。  
然而仿生人只会反应并不会想。

过了几天，他在醒着的时候被拉到一个实验室里面，之后就被关闭了电源。再次开启时，他回到了那个作坊里面，他直立地站在地面，而且有了敏感的触觉，他抬起手闻了闻，甚至可以闻到一些硅胶的气味。身上穿着的是像埃瑞斯特和林迪尔那样的褂子，他转身发现自己有了一头长长的卷发，金色的瀑布一般垂在腰间。他的设定里，确实如此。  
此时并没有谁在这里，他围着工坊走路。放在台子上的是黑发精灵的大大小小的扳手螺丝起子，还有那个电脑，现在已经关闭了。边上是他之前坐着的台子，精密的支撑架和导线散落在上面。边上的柜子是昨天放食物的地方，现在什么都没有。  
在这里没有任何可以探索的地方的时候，他打开门出去。外面是一个宽阔的走廊，他说着这条走廊出去，便下到了客厅里。  
黑发的精灵没有穿着他的工作服，而是普通的袍子，和他的仆人们差不多的制式。看到他进来，黑发精灵笑着说:“欢迎你来到我的家，格洛芬德尔，你可以随你所欲在这里生活。”  
“你好，埃尔隆德。”  
他点点头，回到他在做的事情中去。格洛芬德尔走过去看，精灵正在阅读书籍。  
“格洛芬德尔，你醒了。”  
埃瑞斯特端着茶走了进来，放在埃尔隆德前面的茶几上，然后就他坐在了埃尔隆德边上的沙发上。

仿生人不会肆意妄为。

格洛芬德尔出去了，他探索着这个房子。是一座相当大的庄园，但是只有黑发精灵和他的两个仆人而已。他出去了，在门口看到了正在浇花的林迪尔。他过去看，林迪尔很擅长这个。  
“为什么你们可以有想法？”  
“因为我们在埃尔隆德大人的身边，即使是仿生人。”  
格洛芬德尔伸手去触摸林迪尔拿着水壶的手，两边的温度都可以感觉。  
“埃尔隆德大人为我们购买更换了最好的皮肤和零件，让我们可以感觉。”  
他张开嘴，里面是舌头，却闪着水光。他又闭上，说:“他给我们放置了人造器官，让我们像个活着的精灵一样。”  
“那你会有情绪吗？”  
“是的，我会。但从前我不会。”

格洛芬德尔不理解。  
他回到了客厅之中，埃瑞斯特离开了，只有埃尔隆德坐在那里看书。他走过去，学着埃瑞斯特一样坐在埃尔隆德的身边。  
“你一定有很多想问的，格洛芬德尔。”埃尔隆德把书合上，他语气平和，像是对孩子说话，“我的家也被称为最后之家。仿生生物已经融合进了社会之中。我是一个机械工程师，我会把被抛弃或者是不要了的老仿生人带回来进行改造，然后在下一季度会找到合适的人选送出去。”  
“我也是这样的吗？”  
“是的，格洛芬德尔，我会为你选择适合你的家庭或是主人。”  
“那林迪尔和埃瑞斯特为何没有被送出去？”  
埃尔隆德似乎是被这个问题逗乐了，眼，“他们是我的仿生精灵，为我服务。”  
“可是你说他们是朋友。”  
“是的，我不仅是主人，也是朋友。他们可以随意在房子里做自己喜欢的事情，他们的服务也是出于自愿的，如果他们不愿意的话会告诉我。”他顿了顿，“如果你不愿意待在这里或是有任何想法也都可以告诉我。”  
“好的。”  
“我倾向于让仿生精灵自己寻找需要。”  
“林迪尔告诉我他有情绪，但是我没有。”  
“这也是我的研究课题，”埃尔隆德很直白地说，“我和仿生生物交往了这么多年，看到过仿生生物由单纯的机械通过学习或是各种方式能获得活物的体验。”  
“我无法理解。”  
“所以你有问题随时可以问我，问埃瑞斯特和林迪尔都可以，或许你们仿生精灵之间会更方便交流。你是很古早的机型，传输信息还得用数据线，但是我对你升级了，你现在和其他仿生人一样，对接编码就可以了。”  
“谢谢。”  
精灵笑笑:“你可以做自己喜欢的事情去了。”  
格洛芬德尔思考了。他说:“我现在想在这里待着。”  
“那很好。”埃尔隆德惊喜地说。

他的名字是格洛芬德尔，有着金色的卷发和白皙的皮肤。他目前住在埃尔隆德的家里，和他的两个仿生精灵仆人一同生活。最开始他只是坐在一边，看着几个黑发的精灵和仿生精灵做事情，然后埃尔隆德问他想不想试一试，他的手上是抹布，他在擦桌子。  
他点点头，把埃尔隆德在擦的台面擦干净。  
“你不是主人吗？这种事可以交给仆人来做。”  
“我倾向于和他们一起打扫卫生，因为这会使他们感受到陪伴。”  
埃尔隆德继续拿着喷壶往一些瓶子上面喷水然后擦干净。

格洛芬德尔和埃瑞斯特一起出去采购，外面的世界和在山谷中的古朴房子里的宁静不一样，到处都是车和生物，现代化的高楼林立，人类，矮人，霍比特人，仿生生物却很少看到精灵。  
“精灵都去哪里了？”他问。  
“精灵大部分时间都活在自己的城市里。”  
“埃尔隆德也生活在自己的城市中吗？”  
“不，他生活在社会里，和各种生物接触，为仿生技术提供服务。”  
“你是他制造的仿生精灵吗？”  
“不是。”埃瑞斯特看着金发的仿生精灵，“我是他收留的。我曾经和你一样是被丢弃或是破损，埃尔隆德大人把我带回来修复了。”  
“那你为什么会选择留下来呢？”  
“因为我愿意，埃尔隆德大人说如果我们有需求可以告诉他，我的需求就是留在他身边。”埃瑞斯特挑选着比较好的青椒放进袋子里，“而且我...我的思维告诉我，我不想离开我的主人。”  
格洛芬德尔不懂，他帮着埃瑞斯特拎购物袋。  
“你原来是属于谁的？又是用来干什么的？”  
“我曾经是一个精灵家族的家仆，后来这个精灵家族被毁灭了，我也就被破坏了。”  
格洛芬德尔没有记忆，他不知道自己曾经是干什么的，又为什么会被丢弃。  
“你想知道吗？”  
他告诉了埃尔隆德，精灵问他。  
“是的。”  
“那么我会继续尝试，你和其他的仿生精灵有些区别，似乎是受到维拉的祝福的。”  
“为什么？”  
“你的心脏，它是我没见过的宝石，而且没有像其他的器官一样腐坏。”  
于是埃尔隆德继续在想方设法修复他的储存卡，在网络和书籍里寻找［格洛芬德尔］的线索。

新的仿生精灵或者仿生人被带回了埃尔隆德的家，修好了之后，他们像格洛芬德尔一样作为客人，随意地生活在这里，原本空荡荡的庄园一下子就热闹了起来。仿生生命们好奇地在这里探索，学习，他们是自由的，像活的生命体，可以有自己的思想。  
格洛芬德尔喜欢和这些陌生的仿生生物们一起聊天，活动。  
“那你也许以后可以从事社会工作，在公益机构帮助他人。”埃尔隆德告诉他，“看来你的性格是比较活跃的，喜欢社交的那种。”  
“那我不可以待在这里了吗？”  
埃尔隆德微微歪着脑袋，“为什么你会这样想？”  
“因为这里只有你们三个，并不是社交场所。”  
“我只是提个意见而已，具体你想做什么都是你自己决定的。”埃尔隆德温和地笑了笑，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。  
那天夜里，他在客厅坐了一整晚。他的皮肤传感器告诉他了埃尔隆德的手掌宽厚，温暖而关爱。  
他看到过埃尔隆德和其他的仿生生物互动，若是来寻求帮助和拥抱，他从不吝啬。有一些仿生生物在自由的引导之后展示出来的性格是需要关怀的，像小动物一样需要主人的注意力，所以埃尔隆德会更加关注这样的仿生生物，让他们能安心。  
而林迪尔，他也有这样的需求。有一次他看到林迪尔坐在他的主人的腿上，手臂环着他的脖子，把头埋进主人的颈窝里。他的皮肤很红，因为埃尔隆德的触摸在颤抖着。  
之后他去问了埃尔隆德，为什么林迪尔会这样。埃尔隆德的语气带着他一如既往的慈爱和关怀，还有一丝的悲伤，他说:“林迪尔是为了满足人类需求而诞生的，这是他的基础功能，会主动寻求接触。”  
“被触摸会感觉很好吗？”  
“对林迪尔这类的仿生体来说是这样的。”  
“我是这样的仿生精灵吗？”格洛芬德尔想到了那晚，他是这样的吗？  
埃尔隆德摇头，“我并没有在你的程序里发现这种代码，这是很幸运的。”  
但不知为何格洛芬德尔并不认为是这样的，所以他问。  
“你会满足他们的需求吗？”  
“我尽量让他们在仿生人朋友之间自己解决。但是林迪尔毕竟是我的仆人，他也向我寻求帮助，我自然不会拒绝。”  
格洛芬德尔陷入沉默。

埃尔隆德有自己的朋友，在季度末他会召开宴会，请他的朋友们来此相聚，除了友谊还能将他帮助的仿生人们挑选合适的家庭。  
黑发精灵穿着正式，从阶梯上走下来，并不如平时那样随意，也不像是在工坊里劳作的粗糙机械师。他像是一个君主，有自己的威严，但又让人如沐春风。  
他举杯，向下面的精灵们，人类们祝词。  
格洛芬德尔现在第一次看到这么多精灵，仿生精灵是照着精灵的模样造出来的，但是真的精灵会散发着微光，他们的头发要更加璀璨而纯洁，眼睛蕴藏着智慧而不是传感器的冰冷。  
埃尔隆德在精灵群体之间似乎是倍受尊重的，有许多精灵围在他身边敬酒，交谈。金发的精灵也不少，毫无疑问他们要比格洛芬德尔更加真实，更加美丽，那样由内而外的气质是他们这样的仿生精灵无可比拟的。  
有一位夫人更是高大而绝美，她是来自洛丝萝林的高等贵族。他的丈夫有着一头银发，身边站着同样高挑的银发少女，综合了两人的容貌和气质。她额戴钻石银冠，清秀闪亮。  
显然她的目光也放在了年轻的主人身上。在乐曲响起来，主人和在场的宾客们舞蹈，那银发的少女也被拥入怀中，两人优雅地踏步，十分般配。  
格洛芬德尔和其他的仿生人也在宴会上和客人们交流，积极的仿生精灵已经得到了心仪的主人。

宴会结束之后，黑发精灵褪下厚重的礼服，换上平时的轻薄袍子，在平板电脑上记录着什么。格洛芬德尔去看，是生活在最后之家的仿生人们的资料，有一些已经标注了主人和家庭。  
每季度都是如此。  
埃瑞斯特告诉他，暂住的他们只是受到领主帮助的客人而已。  
“格洛芬德尔，你有什么想要的主人和家庭吗？”  
他摇头。

格洛芬德尔对接上了网络资源，他搜索埃尔隆德和最后之家，发现他确实是倍受尊重的精灵，用他的知识和技巧对社会做出了很大的贡献。而且埃尔隆德还是名门之后，正统皇室贵族，祖上有一位被称为是整个一亚最美的精灵，而见过这位最美精灵的精灵都称赞埃尔隆德的相像。他的父亲是在战争年代拯救了中土的传奇英雄，他是半精灵。  
埃尔隆德并不追求荣誉，他喜爱享受生活，帮助他人就是他的生活，尤其是他的对过时了的仿生人们的怜悯。  
“并不是所有的仿生体都能得到埃尔隆德大人的帮助，大部分的没有等到重塑的机会就已经被销毁或是破坏到再也没办法恢复了。”埃瑞斯特和他在厨房里做饭，显然埃瑞斯特已经做了很多年的饭，对于主人的喜好一清二楚，格洛芬德尔负责切菜打下手。管家称格洛芬德尔的刀工很不错，难道曾经是厨师？他并不知道。  
“对于大部分生命来说，我们只是工具而已，所以不允许有过多的思考。即便埃尔隆德大人地位尊崇、荣耀显赫，但也依旧受到了非议，说他这样的行为会使仿生体获得过多的权利和思维，从而反抗他们的主人。”  
“你觉得是真的吗？”  
埃瑞斯特耸耸肩，把一块黄油丢进锅里，噼里啪啦很快散发出香味。  
“我不知道其他仿生体是怎么想的，他们能想么？反正我忠于埃尔隆德大人，如果他要我跳到火炉里去当柴火烧我不会犹豫。”  
“埃尔隆德才不会这么做。”  
“当然。”  
两人做好了饭送到餐桌上，埃尔隆德在看着平板，林迪尔坐在一边等候吩咐。见两个仿生精灵来了，精灵抬起头，笑着让他们也落座。

他问了林迪尔，觉得埃尔隆德怎么样。助理的脸红了起来。  
“埃尔隆德大人是我在这个世界上最尊敬的人。”  
“还有呢？”  
“他是一个很英俊的精灵。”  
“被埃尔隆德触碰的感觉是怎么样的？”  
格洛芬德尔握住林迪尔的手，温暖人造皮肤贴在一起。  
林迪尔笑了，“很好。”

格洛芬德尔登录网络，搜集了性爱仿生人的工作原理。为了提升真实感，让性爱仿生人也植入了快感系统，让性爱仿生人也能感受到性冲动。所以林迪尔才会主动去要触摸...  
格洛芬德尔模仿着去抚摸自己的身体。  
那天把他送到的实验室，是现阶段可以植入器官和皮肤水平最高的地方，而且是技术人员专用的。所以他的手指按压的每一个地方，都能感觉到真实皮肤的弹力，还有轻微的毛绒感。汗液，血液，他都能制造。完全就是一个活着的生命。  
就这样抚摸自己，从脖子向下，走过胸膛，侧肋，腹部。他躺在床上，寻找自己适合的姿势。  
他想到林迪尔坐在埃尔隆德的腿上扭动，埃尔隆德手在助手腰上游走，将他向自己拉近。他摸着林迪尔的脸，仿生精灵红着的脸舒适地蹭着精灵的手。

“嗯...”

他触摸过他的肩膀，那样属于活物的体温还在他的记忆中保留。他渴望那样有生命的触碰，在皮肤下血管的跳动。他幻想若是埃尔隆德手现在在触摸他，就趴在他的上面，用精灵的体温温暖他。

他的器官也有了反应，这是他醒过来第一次出现这种反应。通过网络资料，他知道了应该如何去做。  
他把手指环绕在柱体上，只是单纯地浮在上面捏着那电流的快感就从下身传上了头部，在他开始套弄的时候几乎立刻就开始喘气。他的瞳孔缩小，张着嘴，喉咙里发出呻吟。  
他不是性爱仿生体，但却从这样的行为中得到了快乐。  
他眯着眼看着自己的手在性器上运作，一些前液从孔洞里流出来，在微弱的光线下在手指间反光。他在分泌唾液，他在想埃尔隆德的是什么样子，林迪尔是否看过。  
答案很明显。

那白色的液体从器官里射出来后，落在他的手上和腹部。一阵一阵的眩晕和酥麻让他动弹不得，他抬起手沾了一点那体液放进嘴里，是甜的。那毕竟是人造的精液。埃尔隆德的肯定不是这种味道，他想尝尝。

但他不是性爱仿生人，他没有这种功能。

他每晚都是如此，幻想着精灵的温度，触摸自己。

但是埃尔隆德并不会做这种事，他知道得很清楚。  
精灵领主不会对一个仿生体做出这种事，何况格洛芬德尔没有这种功能，连相关的实验都不能做，也不能去找他求取慰藉，因为这不是他的功能。所以他羡慕林迪尔，无论何时，想要的时候他都可以去寻找埃尔隆德。

“我觉得自己好像不是个仿生体。”  
格洛芬德尔对着埃瑞斯特说，埃瑞斯特点头。  
“只要待在埃尔隆德大人身边，大家都能找到自己的性格和想法。我也觉得自己像一个真正的精灵活在这里一样。”  
他给格洛芬德尔看了埃尔隆德的家庭相册，里面几乎没有他的家人，基本都是工作伙伴，和仿生体们的合照。  
唯一一张家庭合照里有四个人，两个大人和一对双胞胎。埃瑞斯特说这是领主的两位养父，而另一位小精灵则是领主的弟弟。格洛芬德尔问弟弟去哪里了，埃瑞斯特答他很久之前就死了。  
“去曼督斯了吗？”  
埃瑞斯特摇头，领主的弟弟选择了当人类，最后去了哪里没有谁知道。  
他翻开另一页。  
“这里是我和林迪尔，我们三个的合照。”  
他用指尖抚摸着那褪了色的相片，那是很久以前的事情了，他怀念的表情很生动，没有一点仿生体的不自然。  
照片中，埃尔隆德穿着西装坐在椅子上，埃瑞斯特和林迪尔也是西装一左一右站在两边。和精灵传统的长袍看来的气质完全不一样，像是商业精英或是黑帮教父。  
“那个时候很流行这种风格，埃尔隆德大人觉得很有意思就拍了。而且那时候我们和领主并没有相处很久，我和林迪尔当时没有什么感觉。”  
“什么意思？”  
“如果现在再拍一张的话，我们会很高兴。”  
埃瑞斯特笑了，他又给格洛芬德尔讲了许多关于他们之间的事情。  
格洛芬德尔希望要是自己也在这些事件里面有一个角色就好了。  
“下一个季度就要到了，领主告诉我他已经给你找好了适合的家庭。”  
“……”格洛芬德尔瞪大了眼，他突然变得不安和慌张，握住相册的手在出汗。  
“虽然很遗憾，但是我喜欢你这段时间的陪伴，你给我们带来了很多的欢笑，你的笑声为我们的家增添了更多的活力。格洛芬德尔，希望你以后也能在新的生活里找到快乐。”

格洛芬德尔第一次感到害怕。他坐在客厅里，就像第一天醒过来一样，他不想回到自己的房间里，那样使他寂寞。客厅里有着埃尔隆德的画，林迪尔每天摆在桌上的鲜花，埃瑞斯特整理好的杂志。  
夜里的风从打开的窗户中吹进来，他的皮肤告诉他这样的温度让他寒冷。但是他没有去关闭，因为只有感觉才让他像一个生命。  
他觉得自己被抛弃了，这样和修好他之前有什么区别？他被丢下还遭受了严重的烧毁。

埃尔隆德告诉他或许不是他想的那样，并不是他曾经的主人故意让他如此破败。精灵领主不愿意他伤心。  
但他现在很伤心。  
黑发的精灵很温柔，他一直如此。他的耐心，行为，语言，彰显着他的性格。格洛芬德尔问过他为什么能够对他人如此和善，埃尔隆德还对他眨眼，说:“你要是了解我就会知道那只是我的一面罢了。”  
再追问，他就不愿意说了。  
他转而去问两位跟随已久的仆从，埃瑞斯特说他看过埃尔隆德在技术会议上大发雷霆，和敌手辩论时有着压倒性气势，胜利之后意气风发的样子显得十分傲慢和得意，那是埃尔隆德大人不可能对仆人或是朋友露出的表情。简直就是个哪里来的王公贵族公子哥。当然这也可以理解，他的血统里可是有一半的人类基因。  
黑发精灵一直柔和的脸上出现那样的神情简直不可想象，格洛芬德尔不禁在构思埃尔隆德那个模样，在居高临下的时候...

一阵冷风吹到他不知何时燥热的脸颊上。

格洛芬德尔的心脏，在里面发出光芒。

他的性格告诉他，他不是感伤悲秋的仿生体。既然埃瑞斯特和林迪尔都能留下来，他也可以。

他努力地帮助埃尔隆德工作。  
“林迪尔，帮我拿一下在书架二层的智能导论——啊，谢谢你格洛芬德尔。”  
“林迪尔，麻烦把总机电话接进来——格洛芬德尔吗？谢谢。”  
“请帮我草拟一份给合作人的公关文书...格洛芬德尔，你还会这个吗？”  
“林迪尔，请帮我复印一下——谢谢，格洛芬德尔。”  
“我的平板——谢谢你，格洛芬德尔。”  
“洗澡水放好了吗——嗯？格洛芬德尔？谢谢。”  
格洛芬德尔手脚快，抢在林迪尔之前把他所有的职责都给揽下了。

林迪尔感觉自己受到了侮辱。

他把在去给埃尔隆德大人送毛巾的格洛芬德尔给截在半道。他翘起眉毛，表情很愤怒。  
“格洛芬德尔，你在干什么？”  
“我在给埃尔隆德大人送毛巾啊。”  
“埃尔隆德...大人？！你为什么要做不是你分内的事，你负责捣乱和傻笑就可以了，不要来影响我的工作。”  
林迪尔抢过格洛芬德尔手里的毛巾，叠得很整齐托在手上，像一个负责任的贴身秘书，挺直了腰，敲门。  
林迪尔打开门，蒸汽冒了出来，在烟雾中可以看到埃尔隆德湿漉漉的长发贴在肩膀上，他坐在浴缸里面，热水让他的皮肤变红。  
“吾主，这是毛巾。”  
“谢谢你林迪尔，放在架子上就可以了。”  
助手毫无顾忌地走进去，心无旁骛地走出来。门关上后，格洛芬德尔低头看到林迪尔在对他翻白眼。  
“林迪尔，我的朋友，你没必要这样。”  
“你的朋友？格洛芬德尔，你要是多做两天的我的工作，你是不是要取而代之我了？”  
他哼了一声，转身走了。格洛芬德尔跟在他后面，想着为什么林迪尔会这样生气，然后他想到了最近这几天看过的仿生人言情小说，他明白了。  
“林迪尔，你这是在吃醋？”  
林迪尔略微棕色的黑发因为转头猛得一甩，从脖子红到了脑门。  
“格洛芬德尔！你现在最好离我远一点！不然我就，我就，我就和你拼了！”  
秘书说完，还推了格洛芬德尔一下，完全没什么力气，然后噔噔噔地跑远。  
格洛芬德尔认为他绝对是吃醋了。金发的仿生精灵回到浴室门口，等候埃尔隆德出来。  
又过了一刻钟，门被打开，精灵穿着宽松的浴袍，光着脚走出来。他正拿着毛巾擦头发，看到了站在门口的格洛芬德尔，询问地看着他。  
“我想帮你吹头发。”  
他说的很僵硬也很突然。  
“....可以吗？”  
精灵笑了笑，还摇着头，“当然可以了。”

他们坐在房间里，埃尔隆德看着自己的平板，让仿生精灵在后面用吹风机嗡嗡地吹着他的头发。  
格洛芬德尔第一次和黑发的精灵这样亲近。他用手把湿漉漉的发丝分开让吹风机吹干。埃尔隆德的头发是漆黑的，比埃瑞斯特和林迪尔都要黑，他猜测这是因为他的血统。上面有种淡淡的草木香味，让人放松。偶尔他的手指划过精灵的脖子和头皮，在长发下的耳朵尖，他瞬间就感觉到了精灵的温度。  
他用非常温柔的动作帮精灵把头发捋顺，吹干，很快湿透的头发就变得蓬松，那太快了。他不希望这样的小小的享受结束的这么快，这样以后他还有什么机会能够光明正大地接触精灵呢？  
在关掉吹风机之后，他继续用手指捋着这丝绸一样柔软光滑的发丝，似乎还在神奇地发光。埃尔隆德看起来不介意，他一直在看平板上的文件。  
于是格洛芬德尔像小孩子一样更大胆地开始给顺滑的头发编辫子，编了好几个。  
“格洛芬德尔。”  
金发仿生人吓了一跳，以为是自己越界了，赶紧收回手僵在原地。  
精灵回过头来的眼神是温暖的，带着笑意。他这才放下心来，略微放松。  
“想必埃瑞斯特已经告诉你了，我给你物色了一个好人家，下个月你就能过去了。”  
“……”  
“你别担心，那是个很好，或者说是现在一亚内最好的家庭之一了。”埃尔隆德把平板放在他手里，让他看，上面是他整理的那个家庭的信息。  
“根据我对你这半年的观察，你已经学会了所必需的技能，今天你提供的帮助也证明了这一点。你会去的这个家，是一个大家族，全家人从上到下一共有二十多个精灵，所以需要的人手也多，也需要很多的社交，所以我认为你的性格很适合在那里工作。”  
平板上那家庭，每一个精灵的信息都详细地记录。格洛芬德尔在网络上看过，这是当今的诺多皇族。他抬头看着埃尔隆德，精灵以为他在疑惑，便解释:“你也知道这是我的一个家庭，而且我的养父告诉我他们需要人手，所以我打算把你推荐过去。除了公众场合需要注重下礼节，其他的时候都没什么的，你可以在那里交到很多朋友。”  
格洛芬德尔没来由的生气，即使他早就知道了埃尔隆德为他打算了，但他还是生气，还难过。他把平板放在腿上，不知道该说什么。  
“哦，”埃尔隆德注意到他情绪的变化，歉意地笑了笑，“看来是我太过自我了，没有问过你，如果你不满意可以和我说的。”  
“不，不是的！您从来都不自我。”  
他摇了摇头，他怎么看得精灵的自责。  
“我可以想想吗？”  
“当然，我其实备了好几个适合你的家庭，我把信息传输给你，你按自己的喜好选择。”  
精灵在平板上敲了几下键盘，格洛芬德尔得到了那些精灵家庭的信息。

仿生精灵不会做梦，但是他梦到了自己在不认识的城市里行走，在一颗美丽的白树旁听着喷泉的声音，他还和很多很多的精灵做朋友。  
他醒了，胸口在发烫。  
第二天他去把这个事情告诉了精灵机械师。埃尔隆德拉着他到工坊里，让他在那个检查站坐下来。  
检查之后，他说:“你的体温很高，相当于人类在发热症状之中。尤其是你的心脏。”  
他把凉的手放在他的胸腔上，格洛芬德尔抿了抿唇。  
“而你的记忆，并不是我想的那样完全失去了。我猜它们并没有被全部储存在记忆卡里，而有一部分在你的心脏之中，若非是维拉的礼物，我想不出别的解释。”  
“为什么我现在会想起来了呢？”  
“我不知道，你不是希望可以记起来过去的事情吗？”

格洛芬德尔低下头，他不会对精灵说谎。

“若是想起来那记忆或许太痛苦了，我现在很快乐，所以不想再想起过去的事情。”

他感觉一只手被覆盖住，他不敢抬眼，只是看着那熟悉的手，感觉手下的纹路和温度，细腻的皮肤，微不可知的跳动的血管。他的胸膛越来越热。  
“但这是一个自然的过程。就像是失忆的人在逐渐恢复一样，其他的仿生体并不会有这样的体验，你是幸运的。”

不，我不是。

这是第二次埃尔隆德称格洛芬德尔是幸运的，他并不认为。

“您可以摸摸我的脸吗？”  
仿生精灵低低地说，他害怕，又鼓起勇气，胸中的滚烫促使他这样做。  
然后，那手就从他的手移动到了他的脸上，轻轻地摸着，像是对待珍宝，像是那天他抚摸林迪尔的脸颊。  
现在那胸中的热流不断上升，爬满了他的脸。他闭上眼，往那手心里蹭，享受着这样的关爱。  
对于精灵来说这或许只是普通的互动，但对于仿生精灵来说却不一样。他的心脏不断散发着光和热。

那天之后他完全没有考虑过要离开这里，他不愿意去皇家，也不不愿去任何一个所谓幸福的家庭。

林迪尔因为格洛芬德尔继续抢他工作的行为很是沮丧，埃瑞斯特安慰他，而埃尔隆德则是很高兴的样子，让大家都不要急。既然格洛芬德尔想要工作，那么他就让格洛芬德尔当他的护卫。出远门和要到公共场合讲话时就由格洛芬德尔陪伴他。  
“听埃瑞斯特说你刀工不错。”  
他玩笑道。  
并不是真的需要护卫，但好歹有了一个名号。林迪尔比较放心，没有谁再来抢他的工作。  
他和埃尔隆德成双入对，出入在各种社交场合。科学家们带着仿生助手在身边并非奇事。他享受着保镖的工作，只是站在他身边，看着他的背影，他都感到满足，胸口发热。

他看了很多仿生恋爱小说，大部分都是人类脑补出来的，不切实际的东西。现在在格洛芬德尔看来却不是不切实际。  
大部分都是人类或是精灵，在和仿生体相处过程中爱上了他或她，但求之不得，仿生体并不能理解【爱】的悲剧。爱想像的人类会让他们在现实中禁止的情感，让仿生体自由思考的事情，发生在小说之中。  
‘在主人不断地关爱之下，仿生体也产生了爱。’这样快乐的结局也是有的。  
他还看到了仿生人的诱惑这种r18小说。看得他脸红心跳，久久不能忘怀。内容就是说仿生人在服务主人的时候产生了禁忌的情感，又担心主人不会接受他，求之不得。所以仿生人想方设法地去诱惑主人，并最后得到了主人的心。其中有一些什么帮主人暖床，帮主人洗澡这种还算清纯的描写，后面则描写得很直白，很不堪入目。

有一章是仿生人帮主人释放压力的。

‘他在主人面前张开双腿，展示他未曾展示给其他人的东西。他当着主人的面把自己的手指伸进去，为取悦他的主人。’  
‘他坐了上去，主人很满足地扶着他的腰，他满心欢喜。’

于是他躺在床上，学着小说的情节。  
手指浅浅地出入，很不舒服。小说里是怎么那么顺利地进去的？他又看了几遍，完全没有描写。但他一咬牙，很慢很难地对自己扩张，弄得他满头大汗，效果也不显著。  
这不行，他得去问问专家。  
“林迪尔，为什么我给自己扩张的时候一点都不顺畅？”  
林迪尔虽然是性爱仿生人，但听到这种直白地问题还是会脸红的。  
“我哪里知道。”  
“那你每次和埃尔隆德...”  
“住口！”林迪尔使劲推了金发仿生精灵一下，觉得自己会把主机烧坏，他压低声音:“我自己会分泌润滑液。”  
“后面吗？”  
“是的，满意了？”  
格洛芬德尔希望要是自己也是个性爱机器人就好了，但是这话不可以说给林迪尔听。  
“你和埃尔隆德那个的时候舒服吗？”  
林迪尔瞪着格洛芬德尔，还是回答了:“舒服，领主很温柔，而且技术很好。”  
格洛芬德尔好羡慕。  
“你们会玩捆绑控制射出什么的吗？”  
“格洛芬德尔！”  
格洛芬德尔被林迪尔推翻在地，难以置信助理突然会有这么大的力气。助理气的跺脚难掩羞愤，想去踢在地上的金发仿生体，忍了。  
“埃尔隆德大人不是你想的那种精灵！”  
他大叫，引来了埃尔隆德。精灵领主一出现，两个仿生精灵都站好了，脸上绯红一片。  
“怎么了？”  
“没，没什么！”  
说不出来话的林迪尔被格洛芬德尔搂住了肩膀。他没当着主人的面，但在心里翻了一百个白眼。

春去冬来，到了年末，格洛芬德尔整整在埃尔隆德家里面待了一年。因为最终他不愿意离开，埃尔隆德就把他留下来了。  
关于记忆，那之后就没有再梦到过其他的。  
早晨他去检查信箱，里面有一封来自洛丝萝林的信，是由凯勒布里安小姐寄来的。凯勒布里安就是每次在季度宴会上和埃尔隆德跳舞的精灵少女。

格洛芬德尔打开这封信，看了几行用蓝色墨水写成的娟秀字体，闻了闻淡雅芬芳的高级信纸。他把这封信丢进了火炉中，随着信纸被火焰吞噬，他的心脏也在飞速运转着。那忽明忽暗的烈焰，映射在他的眼中，身处其中的仿佛不是信而是他自己，里面的焰芯似乎是什么怪异的形状。

他是一个自私的仆从。

仿生人是不能有私心的，他们活着的意义就是服侍主人。

几天后，埃尔隆德问:“你们有谁拿了来自洛丝萝林的信吗？”  
“我拿了。”格洛芬德尔站出来承认。  
“那信呢？”  
“烧了。”  
埃尔隆德并没有皱眉头，而且好奇地挑眉，“为什么？”  
格洛芬德尔没有语言，作为回答的是低下头而涨红的脸。他听见埃尔隆德轻轻叹了一口，脑袋被那手揉了揉。  
“我并没有生气，如果你能告诉我原因的话就更好了。”

“……”

“没关系。”

埃尔隆德完全不会生气。格洛芬德尔发现了，精灵领主在面对任何于他不利的谣言和诽谤的时候只是一笑而过或是摇摇头，不赞同。在他看来那都是很过分的话，如果有人对他这样说，他一定会一拳揍到那人的脸上。至于说格洛芬德尔烧信，林迪尔撒娇之类的情绪化的事情，埃尔隆德更不会生气了。  
“我们的大人，毕竟是战火里长大的，那些人类和矮人没有力量的评论对他并无影响。”  
“那你们看了不生气么？”  
埃瑞斯特收拾好客厅里领主留下的书籍，脸上没有表情，转向格洛芬德尔。  
“生气。”

随着时间的推移，有些人对埃尔隆德的引导仿生体发展自己的思想的反对声越来越大，尤其是学术对手，攻击性十分强，他们号召取消仿生体的情感功能，退回到只有基础的服务功能的时代。人们恐惧各方面都优于生命体的仿生体，这是长久以来的话题。  
对于这种话题的攻击，自然有支持者也大有人在，因为最后之家盛名在外，而且有精灵皇族在背后支撑。

在出席一场学术会议的时候，会场遭到了反科技者的枪击。埃尔隆德及时发现了枪击者，召集组织与会者回避，保卫人员和警察几乎是立刻就出现了，但是那个枪击者的垂死挣扎显然是对准了只有一个还站在原地的仿生精灵，对准他的心脏射击。  
埃尔隆德把仿生精灵扑倒，那歪斜的子弹蹭过他的手臂打进了木板之中。  
那个袭击者自然被抓走了，会场也没有谁受伤。  
格洛芬德尔跟着埃尔隆德走出会场。精灵并无大碍，不过是手臂被擦伤，衣服破了而已。他安慰了自责的格洛芬德尔，说要是放在原来这种伤根本就不算什么。  
但格洛芬德尔不能停止，明明他是保镖，还要主人来保护。  
这样想的不止他一个。会议结束后新闻铺天盖地，立马就有记者上门来采访，被埃瑞斯特以领主累了而拒之门外。其实精灵领主只是在喝茶看书而已。  
到了晚上，埃尔隆德正在客厅里看一篇新的学术期刊，听到门被砰得一声踹开，平板被抽开丢到了一边，他皱眉却被一个精灵给抓住了肩膀，他的表情不善。  
“瑟兰迪——”  
“你是不是做好事做多了终于做傻了！”  
“我不是…”  
“哦，是的，你是！”  
两个精灵闹了起来。  
三个仿生精灵在走廊里等候吩咐，尤其是格洛芬德，他十分无可适从。这个金发精灵从猛得敲门到直接冲进来没有几秒的时间，而埃瑞斯特和林迪尔都一副见怪不怪的模样。他在宴会上看到过这个精灵，他是精灵贵族之一，但他只是喝酒和跳舞，没有和领主接触也没有什么特别值得注意的地方。  
现在他和领主在一起，手按在领主的肩膀上，责怪领主，埃尔隆德在辩解。他们两个应该是朋友。  
精灵朋友的头发是淡金色，在这样的灯光下几乎是发白的，和格洛芬德尔的金黄区别很大。精灵和领主闹了一会，坐到了他的身边检查已经被涂了药了伤口。这个角度只看得到金发精灵的背影。  
他们脑袋靠在一起低语着，但是格洛芬德尔仔细听能够听出来他们在说什么。  
“……一个仿生体不值得你去用生命救。就算他们坏了也能修好，你不是不知道。”  
格洛芬德尔的羞愧难当，但又因为这个精灵的话里的评头论足之意感到不爽，他开始担忧起精灵领主的回答。  
“不论是谁在那种情况下我都会去保护他，你也是，瑟兰迪尔。如果是你的话，你也会来保护我的不是吗？”  
“……”  
金发精灵没有回答，也不知道是什么表情。  
语气里听出来他们互相信任，关系亲密。  
在金发的精灵站起来吻了黑发精灵的额头，他的嘴唇动了动这次从里面说出来的话不可被听见。精灵微微地笑着，回复了什么。金发摇头，也笑了。  
两位精灵都很美丽，他们的光环和气息交织在一起，深沉的黑发和浅色的金发垂下肩膀...他没有注意过，埃尔隆德头发并非是瑟兰迪尔那样的直，而是微微打卷的，深色发的男精灵似乎很少拥有卷发。比起瑟兰迪尔，他的头发也比较短。浅金头发的精灵怎么让自己的头发能长那么长的？因为瑟兰迪尔弯腰的动作，丝绸般的长发的末端垂到了对方的膝盖上，随着轻浅的动作滑落下去。  
他们相处一室的场景十分舒适，他们很相配。

为何有这样的想法。看着他们的互动，格洛芬德尔的胸中的宝石开始发热。

‘他在吃醋。’

维拉，他的脸上忽然滚烫起来。


End file.
